Je te l'avais dit !
by x-POUPI-x
Summary: Tome 7 à ma sauce. Harry découvre plusieurs choses étonnantes concernant son passé. Toujours la menace de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il a le coeur qui s'enflamme à cause de l'amour.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 : Départ**_

Le soleil se levait sur le 4 , Privet Drive , Little Whinging. Harry , encore légèrement endormie , s'habillait. Il avait du se lever et se préparer à une heure aussi matinale car il allait passer la fin de ses vacances au Terrier. Ceci le réjouissait au plus au point : plus de Dursley et deux semaines entières avec ses meilleures amis avant d'entreprendre sa 7ème et dernière année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

A six heures précise , on sonna à la porte. Harry se précipita dans l'escalier et ouvrit la porte derrière laquelle apparut le géant et robuste Hagrid.

-Hagrid ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir !

-Moi aussi Harry , moi aussi. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien , je suis impatient de partir. Et toi ?

-Bien comme toujours. Il faut que je vois ton oncle Harry.

-Oui , bien sur . Je vais le chercher.

Harry se dirigea alors vers le salon où son oncle Vernon somnolait. Il posa une main sur son épaule ce qui le réveilla complètement et l'emmena auprès d' Hagrid.

-Monsieur , il faut que vous signez cette décharge pour qu' officiellement Harry ne soit plus sous votre garde.

-Eh bien , ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Avec son amabilité habituelle , Vernon Dursley , signa la décharge , regarda Hagrid d'un drôle d'oeil et serra simplement la main d' Harry en guise d'adieu. On pouvait dire que l'amour de sa famille adoptive n'avait jamais étouffé Harry.

Hagrid emmena Harry vers un champ isolé par le biais de sa moto volante. Arrivés là , ils se dirigèrent vers une boîte de conserve rouillée.

-Un portoloin ? , demanda Harry.

-Oui , il nous enverra directement chez les Weasley. Prêt ?

-Oui ! Allons-y.

Le géant et le jeune homme s'accrochèrent à la conserve qui les téléporta à toute vitesse. Ils atterrirent avec fracas dans le jardin qu' Harry connaissait si bien.

Une femme rousse , tablier autour de la taille fit son apparition non loin d'eux.

-Harry! Hagrid! J'étais sur que c'était vous.

Molly Weasley , sorte de seconde mère pour Harry , se dirigeait vers eux évitant tant bien que mal les quelques gnomes farceurs.

-Quel bonheur de vous voir! Le voyage c'est bien passé ?

-Très bien Molly. Merci.

-Harry , comment vas-tu?

-Très bien Mme. Weasley. Je suis heureux d'être ici.

-Moi aussi.

Une voix autre que celle d' Hagrid ou de Mme. Weasley avait prononcé ces paroles. Harry connaissait bien cette voix : celle de sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger.

Ses cheveux légèrement ondulés , étaient attachés en queue de cheval . Un t-shirt blanc , moulant et une veste cintré marron ainsi qu'un jean taille basse dessinaient savamment ses formes. Un maquillage léger mettait en valeur ses yeux chocolats et sa bouche. Hermione s'était épanouie durant l'été et avait l'intention de prendre soin de son apparence cette année.

Harry se jeta dans ses bras , ils étaient proches et les grandes vacances étaient toujours difficiles pour eux.

-Wouah! Tu as changé! , dit Harry en reculant d'un pas pour regarder son amie.

-En bien ou en mal ?

-En bien! Je ne veux pas dire qu'avant...

-Je sais , le coupa-t-elle.

-Hermione ça me fait plaisir de te voir! Désolé mais je ne peux pas rester. On se voit à la rentrée! Au revoir Molly.

Hagrid disparu de nouveau avec le portoloin.

-Hermione , ma chérie , comment vas-tu ?

-Merveilleusement bien , merci. Et vous ?

-Très bien. Je suis heureuse que vous soyez là tout les deux. Aller , rentrons.

Les trois personnes s'empressèrent de renter dans la demeure biscornue des Weasley.

-Ron !! , hurla Mme. Weasley

-Quoi ? , répondit-il un peu sur les nerfs.

-Tes amis sont là !

-Quoi ?! Tu pouvais pas le dire tout de suite!

Ron descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers et faillit , à plusieurs reprises , trébucher. Une fois le jeune homme roux en bas , les trois amis se serrèrent dans leurs bras : heureux de se retrouver.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour les reviews !! Elles me font très plaisir et m'encourage ;) **

**Bisous **

**x-POUPI-x**

_**Chapitre 2 : Deux semaines de VRAI vacances**_

Au petit matin , quelque chose chatouilla le nez d' Harry. Encore endormie , il se tourna en grognant. La chose le chatouilla de nouveau. Harry ouvrit alors les yeux et vis Hermione en train d'agiter une plume sous son nez.

-Hermione... , commença-t-il.

-Chut! Moins fort. , chuchota la brunette.

-Rroo! T'avais pas qu'à me réveiller!, répondit il sur le même ton qu'elle avait pris.

-Oh ça va! Fais ton grognon. Je rigole c'est tout.

-Ah ouai ?

Il la regarda : le défi dans les yeux. Rapidement , il se jeta sur elle et lui fit guilis. La jeune femme avait du mal à s'empêcher de rire ce qui réveilla Ron.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes ? , dit-il dans un bâillement.

-Hermione a voulu se mesurer à moi et elle a perdu.

-Quoi ?! Tu vas voir...

Elle se jeta sur le brun et lui rendit la monnaie de sa pièce. Harry avait la respiration saccadée tellement il rigolait.

Ron qui se sentait exclu se lança sur Hermione mais ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Les rires cessèrent et un silence gênant tomba. Après quelques secondes , Hermione se leva.

-Nous devrions aller prendre notre petit-déjeuner , vous venez ?

Les deux garçons acceptèrent d'un signe de tête et le trio descendit à la cuisine. Molly , aux fourneaux , leur sourit.

-Bien dormis les enfants ?

-Oui , merci , répondit poliment Hermione.

-Ça sent bon ici. T'as préparé quoi Man' ?

-Bacon , oeufs et petits pains maison.

-Miiiaaamm

-Ron , tu viens de te lever et tu as déjà une faim de loup ? , rigola Harry.

-Ben ouai !

Tout le monde se mit à rire ce qui dissipa , dans les esprits des membres du trio , le souvenir de ce qui s'était produit dans la chambre.

Le soleil brillait et il faisait chaud. Du Quidditch s'imposait. Harry et Ron , deux adeptes de ce fameux jeu , avaient rejoins Ginny et les jumeaux Weasley pour une partie. Hermione , quant à elle assisterait au match en lisant un livre sur les sorts avancés de défense.

Lorsque les trois amis arrivèrent , Ginny jeta un regard glacial en direction d' Harry et d' Hermione. Elle n'avait toujours pas accepté sa rupture avec Harry et en voulait à Hermione de ne pas le persuader de la reprendre. La brunette lui avait expliqué que cela ne servait à rien car Harry ne ressentait plus rien pour elle. Mais Ginny était butée et campait sur ses positions.

Les jumeaux , eux , leurs réservèrent un accueil plus chaleureux et firent explosé un pétard juste sous les fesses de Ron ce qui amusa beaucoup la galerie.

La partie commença : Fred et Harry contre Ron , Ginny et Georges. Ils étaient tous poursuiveurs et évitaient tant bien que mal les cognards.

La partie fût serré et rude mais elle finit par la victoire d' Harry et Fred.

Les joueurs redescendirent finalement vers le sol tout en riant et se charriant. Harry , une fois à terre alla voir Hermione.

-Hermione attention un cognard !! , cria -t-il précipitamment.

-Quoi ?! , dit-elle en se levant et en cherchant des yeux le fameux cognard.

-Je t'ai bien eu!

-Très drôle Monsieur Potter!

Elle s'approcha et lui asséna un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule.

-Oh mon Dieu! Tu m'as fais mal , je vais mourir!! , ironisa Harry.

-Tu vas voir toi!

Elle se jeta sur son dos , Harry surpris et éclatant de rire , ne vis pas qu'ils étaient sur une dune de terre. Il trébucha et les deux jeunes gens roulèrent dans l'herbe en riant et criant. Une fois la descente achevée , Hermione se retrouva allongée dans l'herbe avec Harry juste au-dessus d'elle. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et c'était comme s'ils ne pouvaient plus quitter le regard de l'autre. Plus aucune pensées ne traversaient leurs esprits. Juste les yeux de l'autre : cette connexion inexplicable.

-Hey ! Tout va bien ?! , cria Ron d'en haut de la dune.

Ils se ressaisirent à cet instant et Harry se releva puis aida à Hermione à en faire de même.

-Ça va , répondit-il à Ron.

Midi approchait , l'ensemble des personnes habitant le Terrier se mit à table et dégusta le merveilleux déjeuner qu'avait préparé Mme. Weasley. L'après-midi , le trio se promena et discuta de choses et d'autres.

Durant ces deux semaines , à part leur habituelle escale au Chemin de Traverse pour les fourniture scolaires , les jours passèrent dans une routine agréable et une ambiance familial.

Demain Harry , Ron et Hermione prendront le Poudlard Express et entameront leur 7ème année scolaire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut salut ! **

**Voici le 3ème chapitre :) Révélation à venir :D **

**Merci pour vos reviews !! C'est grâce à elles que l'histoire continue. **

**Bisous !! **

**x-POUPI-x **

_**Chapitre 3 : Voyage en train. **_

Londres se trouvait noyée sous la pluie en ce jour festif pour Harry. Ayant fait une halte au Chaudron Baveur , les membres du trio étaient trempés et frigorifiés lorsqu'ils foulèrent la voie 9 ¾.

-Je suis gelée! , dit Hermione entre deux claquement de dents.

-T'es pas la seule! , rabâcha Ron.

-Tiens , dit Harry.

Il avait ôté sont sweet , qui était sec , et se retrouvait en t-shirt sous sa veste en cuir. (Note de l'auteur : je sais que ce n'est pas le genre d' Harry mais dans ma fic il sera comme ça :) )

-Merci , sourit Hermione, mais tu vas mourir de froid.

-T'inquiète pas , on sera bientôt dans le train.

Ron le regardait avec une lueur bizarre au fond des yeux et Harry ne sut pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. C'est vrai , il s'était rapproché d' Hermione ces derniers temps et cela sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi lui plaisait. Il se sentait tellement bien avec elle et il était lui même. Mais il savait aussi que Ron avait un béguin pour Hermione et Harry savait aussi que c'était pour ça qu' Hermione l'évitait un peu et était moins proche avec lui. Elle ne partageait pas les sentiments de Ron mais ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine. Quand Harry pensa à tout ça , une petite joie s'installa en lui. Pourquoi ? Il ne saurait le dire. Il ne devait pas être content alors que son meilleur ami subissait les aléas de l'amour.

Le Poudlard Express fit son entrée ce qui le sortit de ses pensées. Toujours le même enthousiasme engendrait l'arrivée de l'énorme et luisante machine , dans les mémoires d' Harry , Ron et Hermione défilèrent les nombreux souvenirs qu'ils avaient eu dans ce train.

Après avoir enfin trouvé une cabine de libre pour eux trois , ils s'installèrent et discutèrent de cette nouvelle année scolaire qui allait bientôt commencer.

-Heu...Harry? Tu peux nous laisser une minute s'il te plaît ? , demanda timidement Ron.

-Heu...Heu... Oui bien sûr.

En sortant il vit le regard un peu angoissé d' Hermione. Elle devait se doutait de ce qui allait se passer tout comme lui. Ne résistant pas à l'envie de savoir ce que dirait Ron à Hermione , il revêtît sa cape d'invisibilité et se positionna juste devant la porte de leur cabine. Grâce à un sort il arrivait à entendre parfaitement la discussion.

-...il faut que je te dise...Heu...Je ne sais pas comment...

-Dis le d'un coup Ron.

-T'as raison... Tu veux sortir avec moi?

-Oh!

-Oh ?

-Écoute , Ron... Je ne te vois pas du tout de ce point de vue là. Je ne partage pas tes sentiments , je suis vraiment désolé.

-Ouai , t'as raison , les garces comme toi ne sont pas pour moi.

-Pardon ?! , hurla-t-elle.

-Va te faire voir Hermione.

Harry se recula de la cabine et enleva sa cape. Ron sortit juste après.

-Alors ? , demanda Harry d'un air innocent.

-Alors quoi? Va rejoindre cette garce.

Il n'eut pas le temps de détourné la tête. Le poing d' Harry avait atteint son visage avec une fureur et une force incroyable.

Ron , après avoir était quelque peu sonné , jeta un regard noir à Harry et s'en alla. Harry , quant à lui , leva la tête vers la vitre qui le séparait d' Hermione et la vit là , effarée. Il entra alors et baissa le store pour être à l'abri des regards curieux.

-Mais qu'est-ce-qui t'as pris ? , lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on te traite de garce.

-Il est énervé : après que je lui ai dit que je ne partageais pas ses sentiments il s'est emporté : il m'a traité de garce et m'a dit d'aller me faire voir.

Hermione fondit littéralement en larmes. Harry la regarda un instant : elle portait encore son sweet , trop grand pour elle qui lui faisait presque une robe. Harry lui pris le poignet et l'attira contre lui pour la consoler. Il eut soudain une révélation qui le mit mal à l'aise : pourquoi se sentait-il si bien avec elle? Pourquoi lui avait-il donné son sweet alors qu'il avait si froid? Pourquoi avait-il donné ce fameux coup de poing à son meilleur ami? Tout simplement parce qu'il était tombé fou amoureux d' Hermione Granger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut ! **

**Voici le 4ème chapitre =D**

**J'espère que même en reprenant les cours (Et oui... ;( ) , je pourrais poster les chapitres régulièrement. **

**Merci pour vos reviews , vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir !! Elles m'encouragent à écrire. =D **

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous =)**

**Bisous x3**

**x-POUPI-x**

_**Chapitre 4 : La rentrée**_

Le train s'immobilisa finalement et les élèves descendirent. Hermione avait remarqué le changement de comportement d' Harry depuis qu'il l'avait consolé. Il était dans ses pensées et parfois elle avait aussi l'impression qu'il était mal à l'aise. Cela la chagrinait mais elle se dit que c'était sûrement son altercation avec Ron qui le travaillait. Hermione était sûr d'une chose : elle avait terriblement besoin d' Harry , elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Un étrange sentiment , qu'elle n'arrivait pas décrypté , grandissait peu à peu en elle depuis quelques semaines. Elle était vraiment bien surtout quand...Harry était là , elle devait se l'avouer. Sa discussion avec Ron et ce qui avait suivi repasser en boucle dans sa tête...

Comment pouvait-il faire ça ? Son meilleur ami avait le béguin pour une fille et lui tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire c'était d'en tomber amoureux!! Mais Harry ne pouvait le nier. Chaque fois que son regard croisait celui d' Hermione ou que son doux parfum venait embaumer son air , il n'avait qu'une envie la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

Lorsque les portes du gigantesque château s'ouvrirent , Harry sentit avec un immense plaisir la douce chaleur , pour lui familiale , qui émanait de Poudlard. Un immense bonheur s'était emparé de lui et le sourire aux lèvres il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle en compagnie d' Hermione.

-Peut-on savoir pourquoi ce magnifique sourire Monsieur. Potter ? Dit Hermione en mettant son bras sous celui d' Harry.

-Tu sais combien compte Poudlard pour moi... C'est ici où je suis le plus heureux.

-Alors allons manger!!

Ils rirent et passèrent les portes de la Grande Salle. Quand ils arrivèrent près de la table Gryffondor , les autres 7ème année les regardèrent : surtout Hermione. Ils lançaient des regards noirs. Harry sentit Hermione se tendre prêt de lui , il savait qu'elle n'était pas bien et ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils avaient.

-Hey! C'est quoi ces regards ? , tenta Harry sur le ton de la rigolade.

-Demande à la conne qui t'accompagne. , jeta Dean Thomas.

-Surveille ton langage Thomas! , s'emporta Harry.

-On défend sa garce de petite chérie , Potter? , ironisa Ron.

-Potter? Mais qu'est-ce-qui te prends Ron?

-Vas te faire voir P-O-T-T-E-R!

Harry vit Hermione partir en courant , il avait juste eu le temps d'apercevoir les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il jeta un regard froid à Ron et couru après elle. Il ne la voyait pas. _La bibliothèque..._pensa-t-il. Il la connaissait bien et savait que c'était là qu'elle se réfugiait. Il se précipita donc là-bas et y retrouvât Hermione , entre deux piles de livres et en pleurs. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Hermione...

-Harry...Je suis vraiment...désolée...

-Pourquoi?, s'étonna-t-il.

-Ron et toi...vous étiez si proches...ma faute...si maintenant... , sanglota-t-elle.

-Non , la coupa-t-il , ce n'est pas ta faute , c'est lui qui agit comme un idiot.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes encore , dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de repartir vers la Grande Salle. Le professeur Dumbledore allait faire son discours et ils devaient être présents.

Une fois en place , un peu à l'écart du reste des membres de leur maison , Harry et Hermione mangèrent un peu jusqu'au début du monologue de leur Directeur : le même depuis toujours.

Une fois le repas terminé , les élèves retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Hermione , chamboulée par tous les évènements qui s'étaient produits aujourd'hui , était fatigué. Harry aussi et de toute façon il n'avait aucune envie de rester dans la salle commune avec les autres Gryffondor.

-Bonne nuit Harry et merci pour tout. Déclara Hermione.

-C'est normal , bonne nuit Mione.

-Mione ?

-Oui , je trouve que ça te va bien. Et puis dès que tu entendras ou verra Mione , tu sauras que c'est moi.

Hermione rigola et Harry lui donna un baiser sur le front avant qu'elle ne monte se coucher.

Il l'aimait tellement , son coeur s'emplissait d'amour de plus en plus : il était fou d'elle.

Hermione , se tournant et se retournant dans son lit , pensait à ce qu' Harry avait fait pour elle aujourd'hui. Il avait été si gentil. Ce sentiment nouveau qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas continué de grandir en elle et était plus présent quand Harry était près d'elle. Hermione espérait que Ron et Harry allait se réconcilier. _Mione... C'est mignon!_ , pensa-t-elle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! =)**

**Le 5ème chapitre juste pour vous ;) **

**Merci , merci pour vos reviews!! Elles me donnent un courage monstre!! =D**

**Bonne lecture à tous !! **

**Bisous x3**

_**x-POUPI-x **_

**Petite note : Je sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué , mais vu que ça va sûrement se voir dans les chapitres à venir... **

**Les personnages dans ma fanfiction , ne sont pas exactement comme ceux de J.K Rowling. Par exemple Harry est sûr de lui , il porte une veste en cuir etc... **

**Si vous avez des questions sur ma fanfiction , postez moi un mail sur mon profile , j'y répondrai avec plaisir =) **

_**Chapitre 5 : Jalousie ? **_

-DRRrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnggg !!!!!!!!!

Le réveil d' Hermione la tira en sursaut de son rêve. Le rouge lui monta aux joues lorsqu'elle se le remémora : elle était assise dans le parc , en pleine après-midi , Harry s'approchait d'elle avec un jolie sourire. Jusque là , rien d'anormal. Mais au lieu de lui faire la bise , il l'avait pris dans ses bras , l'avait embrassé avec fougue et... Elle avait adoré ça.

_Impossible_...pensa-t-elle. Ce sentiment nouveau et indescriptible ne pouvait être... ça !

_Bien sûr que si_...se dit-elle. Elle avait beau avoir été un rat de bibliothèque au début de son adolescence , il n'en demeurait pas moins que maintenant elle était une jeune femme épanouie et qu'elle pouvait tomber amoureuse. Et oui , il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : elle , Hermione Granger , était tombé passionnément amoureuse de son meilleur ami , Harry Potter. Les rires et les discussions des filles qui partageaient son dortoir la firent revenir sur Terre. Elle réfléchirait à tout ça plus tard. Aujourd'hui elle ferait comme si de rien n'était avec Harry. Et c'est sur cette décision qu'elle commença à se préparer.

Harry , de son côté , avait plutôt dormit : Hermione avait hanté ses rêves parfois même de façon pas très catholique... Mais les regards noirs de ses compagnons de chambre l'avait vite sortit de sa bulle. Seul , Neville restait aimable.

-Salut Harry!

-Salut Neville! Bien dormit ?

-Ça va.

-Tu sais , tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi...Je veux dire je n'ai pas envie que les gens soient désagréables avec toi à cause de moi.

-T'inquiètes pas Harry , j'en ai rien à faire. Tu es le seul qui a toujours été sympa avec moi...C'est un peu comme si j'avais un ami...

-Mais je SUIS ton ami Neville!

Neville lui fit un grand sourire et partit finir de se préparer , Harry en fit de même. Une fois prêts , ils descendirent ensemble vers la Grande Salle.

-Hey! Salut vous deux!

-Mione! Bien dormit ?

-Hum...Ou...Oui , bafouilla Hermione devenue rouge pivoine.

-Quoi ?

-Rien rien!! Allons prendre notre petit-dèj'!

Harry , Hermione et Neville mangèrent tout en discutant des différents cours qu'ils allaient suivre cette année.

La brunette partit plus tôt que les deux autres car elle avait un cours particulier sur la médicomagie. Une des nombreuses options qu'elle avait prise.

-Maintenant dis-moi tout! , dit Neville une fois seul avec Harry.

-De quoi tu parles Neville ?

-Hermione... J'ai bien vu comment tu la regardais.

-Ça se voit tant que ça ?

-Oui , dès qu'on vous regarde plus de cinq minutes.

-Je suis fou d'elle Neville... Je se sais plus quoi faire! Le lui dire? Ne pas lui dire?

-Tu as pensé à la technique de la jalousie?

-La technique de la jalousie?

-Un moyen efficace de savoir ce qu'elle ressent pour toi : simple amitié ou amour caché. Embrasses une fille devant Hermione et voit sa réaction.

-Neville tu es le meilleur!

Le reste de la journée , les garçons peaufinèrent leur plan. Passant de salle en salle...

Seize heures. L'heure de vérité. Harry vit , du coin l'oeil , Hermione entrant dans le Grand Hall et se dirigeait vers lui.

Une blonde de Serdaigle passa alors près de lui. Il lui attrapa le bras et l'embrassa. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur eux. Après cet...''échange'' , Harry releva la tête et n'eut seulement le temps de voir s'enfuir Hermione sûrement vers...la bibliothèque. Il se précipita à sa suite , laissant la jolie blonde sur place , seule. La sonnerie ayant retentit , Harry dû bravé la foule d'élèves sortant de cours. Il atteint finalement son but après dix minutes de course. Il aperçu Hermione dans le recoin le plus sombre et le plus isolé de la bibliothèque. Il l'y rejoignit. Un seul rayon de soleil illuminait l'endroit. L'observant , il se rendit compte qu'elle avait pleuré...par sa faute?

-Mione...?

-Quoi ?! , cracha-t-elle en se tournant vers lui pour lui faire face.

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres d' Harry.

-Ta blonde sans cervelle doit t'attendre!

-Elle est à Serdaigle , Mione...

Harry voulait faire enrager Hermione.

-Rien à foutre!

-Hun-Hun...

-Va au diable! Tu...Tu...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Harry l'avait plaqué contre le mur et s'était emparé de ses lèvres. Ce baiser rassemblait en même temps la passion , le désir , l'urgence et l'amour.

-Mione..., murmura Harry contre les lèvres d' Hermione.

Ils cessèrent de jouer de leurs bouches étant à court d'oxygène.

-Pou...Pourquoi? , souffla Hermione.

-Mione...Je t'aime.

-Mais...mais...cette fille?!

-La technique de la jalousie , Mione. Tu connais?


	6. Chapter 6

Bijour !

Désolé pour ce retard de poste mais j'ai eu ma semaine de stage en entreprise et donc j'ai eu du mal à trouver le temps d'écrire.

J'éspère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

J'attends vos reviews avec IMPATIENCE :)

Bonne lecture !

Bisous ,

**x-POUPI-x**

Chapitre 6 : La plume messagère...

Harry était encore endormit en ce samedi matin. Mais dans son doux sommeil , quelque chose sur son nez le dérangea. Grognant , il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'une plume ensorcelée essayait de le chatouiller. Soudain , elle se transforma en un petit bout de parchemin où Harry reconnaissait l'écriture fine d' Hermione.

_Harry , _

_Un petit clin d'oeil à nos vacances par le biais de cette plume..._

_Il faut qu'on parle...d'hier. Nous n'en avons pas eu le temps mais aujourd'hui_

_c'est samedi donc : on prend le temps. Fais-moi parvenir une heure et un endroit._

_Bisous._

_Mione._

Elle avait raison. Ils devaient discuter c'était primordial. Il se leva et alla prendre une douche. Puis , une serviette autour de la taille , il se plongea dans sa valise pour trouver de quoi se vêtir. Il opta pour la simplicité : t-shirt noir , jean , baskets et veste en cuir.

Harry ensorcela lui aussi un bout de parchemin et l'expédia à Hermione.

La jeune brunette , assise devant le miroir de la salle de bain des filles : anormalement vide pour un samedi matin , se lissait les cheveux avec sa baguette magique en guise de lisseur : beaucoup plus pratique. Un reflet dans la glace , autre que le sien , attira son attention. Un petit oiseau de papier voletait près d'elle. Avec délicatesse , elle s'en empara et l'ouvrit.

_Mione , _

_J'ai bien reçu ton parchemin. Et le coup de la plume m'a fait bien rire. _

_Tu as raison , nous devons discuter. _

_À onze heures , près du lac. Je t'y attendrai._

_Big Kiss , _

_Harry. _

Hermione sourit devant la dernière phrase. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la petite horloge de la salle d'eau : dix heures trente.

Il lui restait une demi-heure pour se préparer.

Elle commença par finir son lissage. Ayant déjà pris sa douche , elle se dirigea vers sa valise , enroulait dans une serviette. Son choix se porta sur un chemisier blanc aux grises rayures discrètes et un jean noir , moulant sa silhouette. Pour les chaussures , des spartiates à talons seraient parfaites vu le soleil qui régnait dehors. Elle repassa par la salle de bain pour couvrir ses paupières d'une légère couche de poudre gris perle et se mettre du crayon. Une touche de gloss et voilà , elle était prête. Dix heures cinquante-cinq. Hermione attrapa son gilet noir et sortit de la tour Gryffondor.

Descendant les marches du château et traversant le parc de sa démarche aérienne , elles se retrouva au bord du lac , face à Harry.

_Il m'embrasse : il assume. Il me fait la bise : c'était une erreur_... pensa la jeune fille. Il s'approchait d'elle... Mais ils furent interrompus.

-Hey Potter !

Non , ce n'était pas Drago Malefoy ni un autre serpentard mais bel et bien leur , apparemment , ex-meilleur ami : Ron Weasley.

Harry se tourna vers lui mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot qu'un crochet du droit frappa sa mâchoire et , surpris , le mit à terre.

-Ron ! , s'écria Hermione.

-Ben quoi ? Chacun son tour ! Puis t'as rien à dire salope.

Harry se releva , se jeta sur Ron et lui asséna , avec force , plusieurs coups au visage.

Soudain , s'arrêta et regarda le visage quelque peu amoché de son ami. Car même dans cette situation , il le considérait toujours comme son ami.

-Qu'est-ce-qui nous prend Ron ? , lâcha Harry.

-Je pète les plombs... Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu as tout ! La gloire , les amis et maintenant... l'amour.

-Quoi ?

-Je vous ai vu à la bibliothèque...

-Ron , je suis désolé. J'aurais voulu que tu l'apprenne autrement. Mais Ron , je suis fou d'elle. Tu ne sais pas à quel point. Je donnerai tout pour elle , jusqu'à ma vie.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment autant ? , demanda Ron , abasourdi par l'intensité des sentiments qu'il lisait dans les yeux d' Harry.

-Oh oui , mon vieux , tu peux me croire !

Harry se leva et aida Ron à en faire de même.

-Écoute , je comprends. Mais j'ai besoin de temps...

-Amis ?

-Amis.

Le rouquin regarda un instant son ami et prit la direction du château , la tête embrumée de pensées toutes plus flou les unes que les autres.

Le Survivant se retourna vers Hermione. Cette dernière avait les yeux emplis de larmes.

-Mione... Pourquoi ? Je sais que t'aime pas qu'on se batte... Mais...

-Harry Potter tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et il ne se fit pas prier pour obéir à son ordre. Il força le barrage de se dents et leurs langues entamèrent un ballet sensuel et passionné au rythme des battements de leurs coeurs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Ce n'était qu'une erreur...

I want you to want me... I need you to need me... I love you to love me...!

Hermione ne s'était pas séparé que d'un seul objet moldu : son I-Pod.

Les écouteurs dans les oreilles avec la musique à fond , elle se déhanchait sur ''I want you to want me'' chanson reprise par les KSM.

La brunette se trouvait à la bibliothèque en ce dimanche matin. Celle-ci était normalement fermée mais en avait laissé le libre accès à Hermione.

Harry se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et regardait sa bien-aimée danser en allant d'étagère en étagère.

Le temps se déréglant complètement pour on ne sait quelle raison , en plein mois de septembre ils souffraient d'une canicule.

Ce n'était pas pour déplaire au jeune ténébreux qui suivait du regard Hermione , seulement vêtue d'un petit short et d'un débardeur. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en une queue de cheval et ses joues rosies par les allers-retours.

Quand elle se retourna vers la porte , toujours absorbée par la musique , elle fut prise d'un énorme sursaut en voyant Harry.

-Harry! Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs! Depuis quand tu es là ?

-Assez longtemps pour savoir que tu bouges bien et que t'es vraiment sexy dans ce short.

Les joues d'Hermione virèrent au cramoisie.

-Qu...Quoi?

-Ben ouai c'est vrai! , ricana Harry.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la porta tout en tourna sur lui même. Hermione riait aux éclats.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Harry reposa la brunette par terre , mais leurs regards restaient inexplicablement accrochés l'un à l'autre.

Chaque respiration , chaque battement de coeur , s'accélérèrent.

Leurs deux corps se rapprochèrent encore plus : ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Harry effleura le visage d'Hermione pour replacer une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Puis il s'empara de sa bouche. D'abord tendrement , amoureusement. Mais ce baiser devînt sauvage, avide , passionné. Seulement commandé par le désir.

Harry leva Hermione du sol , elle entoura de ses jambes la taille de ce dernier. Une des mains du Survivant quitta le dos de la jeune fille pour venir trouver refuge sur sa cuisse.

-Hum-Hum!

Les deux étudiants , surpris , regardèrent d'où provenait ce bruit.

trouvait là , devant eux , les regardant d'un oeil sévère et quelque peu gêné.

Harry remit immédiatement Hermione sur ses pieds et celle-ci essaya , en rajustant ses vêtements et coiffure , de retrouver un peu de contenance.

-Miss Granger , si je vous ai donné le libre accès à la bibliothèque c'est pour étudier.

-Oui , Madame. Je suis navrée de ce qui vient de se passer. C'était...

-Une grave erreur , la coupa la bibliothécaire. Et je vais de ce pas en référer au Directeur.

-Quoi ?! Je veux dire...euh... , je vous en prie , ça ne se reproduira plus. Nous sommes vraiment désolés.

-Sortez d'ici!

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent avec hâte. Durant le reste de la journée , ils évitèrent de se faire remarquer davantage en se tenant à distance l'un de l'autre. Le lundi , leur premier cours de le journée était métamorphose.

En ce moment d'ailleurs , ce cours était vraiment soporifique et ce n'était pas Harry qui dirait le contraire.

Mais des coups à la porte de la salle le sortirent de sa ''torpeur''.

-Entrer , dit le Professeur Macgonagall.

Un jeune garçon blond , sûrement de première année , fit son apparition.

-Excusez-moi , Professeur mais j'ai une convocation du Professeur Dumbledor pour Miss Granger et Monsieur Potter.

-Bien. Granger , Potter , allez-y. Je vous ferais parvenir le cours.

Harry et Hermione se levèrent , rangèrent leurs affaires et s'en allèrent en direction du bureau du Directeur de Poudlard.

Harry s'apprêtait à taper à la porte lorsque la voix du Professeur retentit.

-Entez donc jeunes gens.

Les amoureux ouvrirent la lourde porte et entrèrent.

-Si je vous ai fait convoquer , c'est parce que m'a rapporté un incident datant d'hier matin.

Les visages du Survivant et de la brunette prirent la teinte rouge pivoine.

-Je conçois , poursuivi le Directeur , que vous êtes des adolescents que les hormones rendent fous mais...

-Je m'excuse Professeur , intervint Harry , ce qui s'est produit hier était une malencontreuse erreur. Et nous nous en excusons encore. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi cela prend une telle ampleur... Des tonnes d'élèves...

-Vous n'êtes pas n'importe quel élève , . Ni vous Miss Granger. Vous devez tous deux vous concentrez sur vos objectifs et seulement sur eux. Pour vous Miss , c'est d'obtenir les meilleurs résultats de l'histoire de Poudlard aux ASPICS et pour vous c'est de vaincre Lord Voldemort. Je vais être clair : Miss Granger vous resterez aux dortoirs Gryffondor et suivrez vos cours normalement. vous aurez des appartements personnels , vous ne suivrez plus les mêmes cours que Miss Granger et vous vous soumettrez à un règlement très strict.

-Professeur , avec tout le respect que je vous dois , vous n'avez pas le droit ni même de raisons de nous empêcher de nous voir.

-Miss , retournez en cours je vous prie.

Voyant qu'elle hésitait à laisser seul Harry , il insista.

-Tout de suite.

Hermione sortit malgrè la terrible envie de rester soutenir son petit-ami. Elle était mal , elle souffrait , elle pleurait et était dégouttée.

Pendant ce temps dans les bureau...

-Harry , c'est pour ton bien et celui de tous.

-Mon bien ?! Votre bien à tous ?! Ne vous trouvez-vous pas un peu ironique et égoïste ?

-Harry...Je...

-Depuis ma naissance j'endure la perte de proches , la guerre , un destin que je n'ai pas choisis...Tout cela pour vous , vous tous qui vivez paisiblement et heureux. N'ai-je pas le droit à un peu de bonheur moi aussi ?!

Harry ne laissa pas le temps au Directeur de répondre. Il s'empara de son sac et sortit en trombes du bureau. La rage , l'incompréhension et la tristesse se livraient bataille en son être.

Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça... Il aimait trop Hermione et avait trop besoin d'elle pour laisser à d'autres la direction de leur relation.

* * *

Hermione , allongeait sur son lit , se remettait peu à peu du torrent de larmes qui l'avait dévasté. Elle n'était pas retournée en cours comme le lui avait intimé Dumbledor mais avait passé sa journée dans son lit à pleurer. La nuit était tombée et la lune éclairait légèrement son visage.

Un petit oiseau de papier fit irruption dans la chambre dans u nuage de fumée rouge et or. En quelques battements d'ailes , il fut prêt d'elle. Elle s'en empara et l'ouvrit.

_Mione , _

_Je ne pourrai pas rester loin de toi si on décide d'accepter ce que nous a dit Dumbledor. J'ai un plan. Si tu as confiance en moi , si tu es amoureuse de moi et bien sûr si tu le souhaite , retrouve moi à minuit devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Emporte un sac avec toutes tes affaires. _

_Harry. _

_P.S : Baby , I love YOU. _


End file.
